Deceiving Appearances
by LahtoriReikna
Summary: Mysterious 'soulseeing' boys... 'Dead' older brothers... Insane fathers and a famous ribbon dancer? What has Koenma given the Spirit Detectives now?


**A new YYH fanfiction!  
Enjoy.**

* * *

"My dear, there is nothing left for me to teach you. Please understand the reason behind all of this," an old, very old, lady said to a young adult with blond hair. "France has nothing left for you." 

The girl crossed her arms and gave the old lady a stern look. "I'm not going to Japan."

The old lady pretended not to hear and took out three plane tickets from her purse and handed them to the girl who took them but looked down at them like she was going to burn them. Three plane tickets, one-way, to Japan. The place she hated the most, never wanted to go see it, never wanted to hear the name. She hated Japan with a passion. Why? Easy to answer. Her older brother is there and she still hadn't forgiven him for what he did.

"One for you, your brother, and your father. I do hope you take me up on this offer and go. There will be a teacher there who can teach you even more than I could ever possibly teach you," the lady continued. "Please go. To Japan. Become what you can, after all, you are _her_ daughter..."

* * *

**_- Tokyo Plaza -_**

"Hey! Hiei!" Yusuke yelled from behind.

Hiei grunted something and stopped walking. The detectives were taking a hike around the Tokyo Plaza for their free day off and Hiei kept on going in front of them, trying to reach the exit so he could do something better. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Hiei asked Yusuke as he caught up. "This is seriously the most boring activity mortals do. Walking around aimlessly in an area crammed with people. It's sickening."

Kurama and Kuwabara caught up with them then, and Kuwabara just had to say something back to Hiei, before Yusuke could open his mouth, "You're just sour cause you couldn't go visit Sana on your free day."

Hiei grunted his usual, "Hn." Then said, "Keep on thinking that that's my excuse for not liking you're stupid activities and I might just have to pound the truth in you."

Kurama laughed and shook his head. "C'mon," he said through his laughter. "We're almost to the metro."

Laughing all together but Hiei who just grumbled 'Hn' at every possible chance he could, they headed for the entrance of the metro, which was quickly filling with people going in and out of it. Hiei was almost to his freedom when a little boy with violent messy white hair appeared suddenly, out of thin air, in front of him, taking Hiei's place in line. No one, even a little kid, takes Hiei's place anywhere.

"Who are you?" Hiei growled, his hand twitching, ready to throw this kid out of his way.

The kid turned around, his eyes wide open, revealing their startling cyan color. The way he stared at Hiei made him feel uncomfortable for some odd reason. It felt like this boy could read his mind, see past his thoughts, see right through him. This boy could read him front to back with no difficulty, no secret was safe from this boy's eyes that pierced right through your very soul. Hiei fought back the shiver that crawled on his spine, and stared back, not willing to loose this staring contest, even if it made him feel uncomfortable.

The others raised eyebrows and exchanged looks, looking at the boy and back at Hiei then back to the boy again. When was Hiei gonna snap?

"Haseo," the boy replied without any warning. His lips just moved in perfection, he did not blink, did not budge a muscle, just spoke that one word. He _dared_ Hiei to do his worst.

Then the boy turned around, got his ticket and disappeared into the crowd without another word or glance back at Hiei. Yusuke raised an eyebrow higher than before, and looked at Kuwabara for answers, though he was just as clueless as he was.

"Did you see Hiei?" Kurama asked. "That boy has demon blood in him. Not a lot though, barely any, but demon blood still."

Hiei nodded his head, "Hn."

* * *

**_- A House Somewhere in Tokyo -_**

"You piece of shit!" the young girl that had talked to the old lady yelled at her father, who sat on the couch with a sandwich in his hands. "Can get off your lazy ass and do some damn work around this fricking house!"

The front door behind the girl opened and that boy, Haseo, from before, entered slowly, eyeing his sister before shutting the door silently.

"_Ne parle pas a moi comme ca toi! C'est moi le roi et toi t'es ma fille... Je regarde un match de foot, va donc te rendre utile dans la cuisine. Ce soir, nous mangerons de la dinde oui?_" the father snapped back at his daughter in French. He did not know how to speak Japanese, therefore spoke only in French. If he understood what his children say to him, it was uncertain, but somehow he answered as if he understood in a weird way.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go cook your own turkey!" the girl yelled.

"Kim..." Haseo began, not knowing if he should interrupt her and his father's arguening.

Kim turned around sharply, giving him an angry look but suddenly went from angry and mean to kind and peacful, ignoring the father's yelling and cursing in French in the background. "What happened? You smell like a Fire Demon," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"You never mentioned anything about demons in Tokyo. At least, not the kind that everyone can see," Haseo said.

Kim smiled but paused before she said something, as if battling out which words to use in her head, "How many were there? How many demons and how many humans in, I suppose, the group?" Her smile grew wider.

Haseo rolled his eyes as he said, "Four. Three demons, though one seemed more Human. One human."

"Koenma's goons most likely. But they didn't recognize you did they? No, of course not. It's our first week here and I have yet to do anything worth Koenma's attention..." Kim started, trailing off as she smiled again, her eyes glazing over eerily.

"_Kim! Mais, merd de dieu, tu ecoutes quand je te parle?_" the father rose his voice, anger taking over his normal bored tone.

"_Ferme ta geule Papa,_" Kim cursed back at him, patted her brother on the shoulder, and went upstairs.

Haseo stared at his sister going up the stairs for a while, before shaking his head slightly. Something always bothered him about the way his sister acted when Japan was mentioned, and now, its always surfacing. He began thinking that living here was going to be the worse thing that ever happened to his life. Certainly when he was surrounded by Koenma's people and demons...

"My BATON!" Kim's voice shrieked from upstairs abruptly, making a grin take over the father's bored expression. "Where the hell did you put it?" she continued, then yelled some inunderstandable words before yelling, "_Mon baton! MON BATON PAPA! REDONNE LE MOI TOUTE DE SUITE!_"

Haseo crept back to the front door, opening it slowly to escape his sisters inexcapable wrath. He crawled through the tiny opening and breathed in the freedom outside, closing the door on his father's crazy laughter from the couch, drowning out the sound of the television completely.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Hmm... Well, that went pretty well.  
Next Chapter: New girl in Kurama's school... What could this mean? And PLUS, the new girl is a _ribbon dancer_???  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Haseo, and sadly, Kim and her father are my characters.**


End file.
